The invention relates to a method for layerwise production of a tangible object. The invention also relates to an illumination system for use in a system for layerwise production of a tangible object.
A known system for performing such a method is for example an apparatus sold by Envision Technologies GmbH, Germany under the name “Perfactory”. This known apparatus is used in the field of Layered Manufacturing Technology (LMT), often referred to as Rapid Prototyping (RP) or Rapid Manufacturing (RM), to produce a tangible object. Rapid Prototyping (RP) and Rapid Manufacturing (RM), are called “rapid” since they do not require a mould to be designed and manufactured.
The illumination system of the Perfactory comprises a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD). For the Perfactory, a working area of an object to be produced typically has dimensions like 3 cm×4 cm, for which the DMD typically employs 1280×1024 pixels. Those objects are relatively small. When it is desired to produce larger objects, larger working areas are required, for example in the order of magnitude 30 cm×40 cm. When, in addition, it is desired to produce such larger objects with the same accuracy as the smaller objects, correspondingly higher pixel amounts would be required. However, employing such high pixel amounts of the DMD is currently not within reach. Thus, with the Perfactory, it is not possible to accurately produce small product details for larger objects.